In Life There Will Be
by mriss
Summary: It's the summer before Junior year. Lizzie & Miranda go on a harmless shopping trip to start it off. Then Miranda finds out Lizzie's secret, in life there will be many things. But is Lizzie ready for these ones? COMPLETE!
1. Changes

Changes

The sun was just setting. The sky was an array of pink, orange, and purple. Lizzie McGuire sighed as she watched the calming sight. Snapping a picture she set her camera down and leaned back in her porch swing. At 16 she was content and happy with her life. She had a loving family and some great friends; namely Gordo and Miranda. She had just received her drivers license and the summer before Junior year was beginning.

Lizzie stood up and took on last look at the breathtaking sight of the ocean and sunset before going inside.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Her mother was wrapped in a blanket on the couch reading a Mary Higgens Clark book.

"I'm going to the mall with Miranda and she's sleeping over. Did you fill the car?"

"Mm hmm…." She replied, not moving from her position.

"Okay see you later."

Lizzie walked up the stairs to her room and put her camera next to her computer. Plugging the memory card in she downloaded the pictures. There were about fifty pictures in one setting. This time there were pictures of her, Miranda, and Gordo on the last day of school. They were smiling and eating, doing the cancan, blowing balloons. Gordo was checking under every table for any gum he had put there over the years, Miranda was singing at the closing ceremonies. Gordo holding her hand with complete satisfaction on his face. They weren't 'together'…yet.

She smiled. Clicking on the picture of the three of them covered with ice cream from the ice cream fight they had 'accidentally' started; she copied and pasted it onto PrintShop where there was a baby blue frame with ice cream sandwiches waiting for it. Happy with the result she clicked print. Out of her printer, on picture paper, came the framed photo, shining from the wet ink.

While it dried she changed. Putting on a blue t-shirt with a monkey on it and a pair of Capri's that hugged her curves she headed downstairs, picture in hand. She slipped her black flip flops on and grabbed the keys.

"Bye mom!" She yelled. "Be back soon, love you!"

"Hmm? Oh bye honey!" Her mom called out. Lizzie shrugged to her mother's disinterest in what she was doing. She hadn't moved from that spot in over a week. Lizzie and Matt had been taking turns feeding her and bringing her new books. Their father had left for a few weeks on business and hadn't called. Jo hadn't spoken more than half a word the whole time, of course it wasn't even a word….unless you classify ugh as a word. Lizzie climbed into her mother's 35 year old Volvo. A hideous car that, to Lizzie, she be destroyed…..or better yet….never invented.

She switched the radio to 94.5 and bounced to the song 1,2,Step as she drove to Miranda's. The picture was in a manila folder in the glove compartment. It was a goodbye present for Gordo. He was going to Rome again. But this time with his parents and he intended to find his own adventure there. Lizzie, although she was happy he'd have a chance to find an adventure, was jealous and upset that he would was leaving. He'd left the summer before their Sophmore year as well….but that was for New Mexico…..and for school. This time it was for fun and in Italy….very far indeed. The song ended a commercial for Oscar Meyer Weiner's came on as Lizzie pulled up in front of Miranda's house.

As Lizzie walked up the sidewalk to Miranda's front door she could see Miranda through the window. She was in her puppy pajamas watching Degrassi: The Next Generation re-runs. She knocked on the door loudly, laughing at Miranda jumping clean into the air. Miranda ran over and opened the door.

"Hey," She said flushed.

"Hey," Lizzie replied, "Ready?" They both looked at Miranda's pajamas and laughed. Both shaking their heads.

"Come on in, sit on the couch. I'll be right back." Miranda said and dashed to her room. Lizzie laid on the couch, taking her flip flops. She look at the screen. Paige had just crashed Spinner's car into Dean's car. She stared at the screen and watched Miranda's favorite show. As soon as the show ended Miranda came into the room dressed in a glitzy pink and black tank top and a pair of jean Capri's along with black high flip flops. Her hair was in one of her many outrageous styles.

"Nice," Lizzie said standing up, putting on her shoes, and pushing some of her blonde ringlets out of her face.

"Thanks," Miranda replied. "Ready to go?" She grabbed her black purse.

"Sure am," Lizzie held up her camera, keys, and credit card. Miranda smiled.

"Let's hit it," Miranda laughed with Lizzie. They climbed into the Volvo. Lizzie turned the radio on. The song The Call came on.

"Oh my god!" Miranda cried. "Backstreet Boys!" Lizzie laughed.

"It's like a total flashback." Lizzie yelled. They sang with the song, surprised they remember the words. They pulled into the mall parking lot. Getting out of the car they locked the doors and linked arms, laughing and joking they entered the mall.

"Race you!" Lizzie yelled.

"You're on!" Miranda replied. They ran down the hall barely missing an old woman. They ran into the swim shop, panting for breath.

"I won," Lizzie declared.

"Yeah right….whatever!" Lizzie laughed and shoved her friend.

"Put my keys n' stuff in your purse will you?" Lizzie asked, handing her things to Miranda. Miranda put them in her purse and grabbed a purple bikini to her right.

"Whattya think?" She asked and held it up.

"Riiight….try it on." Lizzie laughed.

For the next 2 hours Lizzie and Miranda tried on bathing suits, taking pictures. Finally they decided on their suits. Miranda's was a light pink bikini with dark pink and purple stars. Lizzie's was a light blue, boy short bikini set with dark blue waves. They paid for them and left the shop. Heading for the Pretzel store.

"Heck no!" Lizzie said, stopping. "I'm not killing my figure!" She turned and walked towards the exit. Miranda caught up to her.

"What? It's just a pretzel." She grabbed Lizzie's arm.

"That will go straight to our thighs."

"True….look let's just go." they smiled, linked arms, and walked to the car. They never noticed the figure following them out into the night, nor the puddle of gas under the car.


	2. Fear

Fear

The car came to a complete stop as Lizzie pulled onto the side of the road. "Can you call a tow truck?" Lizzie asked Miranda as the car sputtered and died. Miranda attempted to dial but she had no signal.

"We're in a rural area, I got nothing'." She threw her phone back in her purse. Lizzie sighed and laid her head against the headrest. Miranda shouted. "Look!" She yelled.

"What?" Lizzie asked looking around.

"Someone's stopping!" Miranda pointed to the green Ford pulling up behind them. "Maybe they can help," She said hopefully. Lizzie didn't look so sure.

"Lock your doors," Lizzie instructed. Miranda saw the urgency in her friends eyes and locked her door and the one behind her. Lizzie did the same. A guy about their age got out of the truck and walked over. He had plastic cellophane wrapped around his boots and he was wearing a lumberjack jacket. His pants were muddy as was the rest of him. He was wet too Lizzie shuddered at the sight of him.

_Flashback_

_"No please…don't!" Lizzie cried. But it was too late. He had her on the mattress in the bed of his truck and he was…….raping her. Sobbing she beat on his chest with her hands…but to no avail. He stopped for a moment. She felt some kind of liquid fill her and she sobbed harder. She tried to ignore everything around her as he started again. _

_"No….No……No!" She sobbed as he continued in the back of his green Ford._

_End Flashback_

Lizzie choked in her seat as she remember that event. She had never told anyone about it…..or about the baby……or the baby's death. No one knew and she wasn't about to tell. But he was back. Him and his green Ford…..again.

She jumped as he rapped his fingers gently against the glass. She looked him in the eye. Those same blue eyes. He smiled kindly at her and asked her to roll down her window. She opened it to the smallest crack.

"Need any help?" He asked, smiling at them.

Lizzie gulped. "Sure do!" Miranda piped. Lizzie shrank in her seat. "Got any gas?" Miranda asked. To her the guy was very handsome. He had a rugged look about him. But those eyes. They were amazing and almost…strangely familiar.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," He said. "Come on over to my truck and I'll get ya some." He said and headed to Miranda's door. Miranda reached to unlock her door but Lizzie grabbed her arm.

"Lizzie?" Her mascara was smeared from crying and she was shaking.

"Miranda, he's a bad guy….I've met him before…don't go…he'll hurt you." Miranda's eyes widened. Lizzie had not told her about being raped, she could tell. This was the guy. What was she going to do? She opened her window to the slightest crack, Lizzie shut hers.

"On second thought, never mind." She said smiling. "We got a hold of our parents, they're on their way."

"Oh, okay," He saw Lizzie crying. "You sure?"

"Yes," She said firmly.

He shrugged his shoulders. Lizzie sat shivering in her seat. Going back to his truck he knew that the girls had been lying and he knew that Lizzie was about to tell her story….their story to Miranda. Picking the steel bat up out of his truck he slammed the door shut, leaving the keys in the ignition. While the girls did not see him he swung the bat into the passenger window.


	3. Pain

Pain

The girls screamed. Wildly the guy bashed the windows in and smashed the weak car. Lizzie sat stock still. "No….no…not again….no…Miranda…No!" She grabbed the pepper spray, her only protection, and got out of the car where the mad man stood, ramming the hood of the car.

"Lizzie no!" Miranda cried. But it was to late. Lizzie stood by her closed door, the guy at the good.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked angrily, but quietly. He laughed. She stared blankly at him, clutching the bottle in her hand.

"I've missed you Lizzie. I missed your bod." He winked at her, she shuddered.

"Why? You don't know do you? About the baby…." She trailed off and his eyes widened.

"Wh…what baby?" He asked, dropping the bat next to the nearly mutilated car.

"Our baby….from when you….you…" She choked. "Raped me.." She said quietly. He smiled.

"That was fun," He snidely replied.

"Maybe for you," She snapped. "Why are you back? What do you want?" She asked. He nodded towards Miranda. "No." She said flatly. "You can have me again but don't touch her. Let her go..go in your truck…home…we'll stay here….just let her go." Lizzie began to sweat as she remember how much he hurt her. How much she'd gone through. Her baby's death.

"How did the baby die?" He asked leaning against the trashed hood. He seemed to be switching from jerk to caring person and back again.

"Well….um….I was swimming away from the diving board at the public pool. This 12 year old kid didn't see me and jumped. He…he…..he landed on my stomach. I was 2 months along." She finished sadly, deep loss in her voice. She looked up and saw his shoulders shaking, his head in his hands. This was a guy she knew…..a guy who had hurt her…a guy that had given her or better yet forced upon her a baby and she'd lost it. He wanted to do that to Miranda. She wasn't going to let him. "Leave," She said. "Get out of her," He stood up and walked to her. She clutched the pepper spray tightly. Miranda sat fearfully in the car. Terrified and confused at what she had heard. The guy's hand reached out and began playing with one of Lizzie's ringlets.

"Oh my Lizzie," He started closer to her, "I've missed you so," His hands closed on her waist. She tried to bring up her hand and use the pepper spray but he grabbed her hand and twisted it. The bottle fell from her hand. She choked. No….the protector…no….I have to save Miranda. She grabbed his face and kissed him. His lips felt as good as they had before he had hurt her. She reached in his pockets searching for the keys, they weren't there. She made a signal with her hands that showed they were in the truck. Jumping out of the car Miranda got into the truck and started it. Starting she honked at Lizzie.

"What the?" The guy pulled away and held Lizzie by her forearms and shook her. "What did you do?" Lizzie shut her eyes and shook her head. He backhanded her across the face, she fell to the ground. He walked to the truck and tried to open the door but it was locked. He went in search of the bat. Lizzie ran to the truck and jumped into the bed of it….there was a mattress there. She shuddered….there were bloodstains…..from her…..from last time…. She was his only victim…..she knew it….there would be more blood if she wasn't.

Without a second thought she laid down to the side of the mattress as the truck lurched forward. She heard and felt a heard thud. Lizzie and Miranda jumped out of the truck and saw the guy on the ground. Oh no……Lizzie thought…Miranda's going to find out who it is….Lord help me. Miranda walked over and knelt down next to him. Pushing the dark curls out of his face Miranda look straight into the face of…….

_Ooooh a cliffhanger, dontcha hate meh? Lol Well who do you think it is? R&R!_

_Love Roxy_


	4. Shock

Shock

Miranda pushed the dark curls out of the guy's face and looked straight into the eyes of…….

David Gordon….Gordo….their best friend….no. Miranda screamed. Lizzie sighed and tears fell down her face. Miranda turned to her.

"It…it…" She choked, "It….was Gordo? Why didn't you tell me?" She began to cry. "Why….and how….and when…" Lizzie choked again and sighed and began her story.

"It was almost a year ago Miranda." She started. "Gordo and I went out ot buy you some ice cream when you got your tonsils out the 3rd week of school. We pulled up in the woods to talk….about us. We were dating at the time…and I was wondering if after 3 weeks he still felt the same. We were sitting on the mattress in the bed of his truck watching the sunset. He'd had a few beers…..I don't really know why…but then he got angry about something…and he…he." She choked again. "I didn't think much of it cause' he was drunk. But I got pregnant…you already heard that part. I didn't tell anyone anything." Lizzie hung her head.

"Why do you still hand around him then?" Miranda asked accusingly, Lizzie was ashamed.

"He didn't threaten me or anything. In fact he didn't remember anything from that night until I talked to him. He swore to me it wouldn't happen again." Lizzie looked at the unconscious figure half under the truck. "He's drunk tonight…he has no idea he's doing anything. For all Gordo knows he's at home sleeping. It's like…when Gordo gets drunk it's like he has an MPD…multiple personality disorder." Miranda gasped. "He doesn't remember anything that his 'drunk' personality does….if it weren't for me he wouldn't even be aware of it."

The two girls looked into each other's eyes and shared an understanding of what Lizzie meant. They put Gordo in the bed of the truck, with a great amount of heavy lifting and grunting. They laid him on the mattress and got in the truck. Lizzie was driving. "Lock the doors," She instructed yet again. They drove off into the night. An unbreakable silence hung over them like a heavy fog and neither one knew if they would be able to stop it.

They pulled up in front of the Gordon household. Lizzie told Miranda to wait for her in the truck. She got out and went to the bed of the truck. As she put her hand up to undo the latch on the truck she was hit with a wave of emotion. She was terrified that drunk Gordo would come out. She may have been brave and fearless but she still truly feared him with all her heart. Then she was sad that Miranda had hit Gordo, rendering him unconscious. She was happy he was out. She was wondering if Miranda would tell anyone….she was worried. She grabbed Gordo by the ankles and pulled him out of the truck and landed with a thud on the grass.

Oh god….She though….I killed him, we killed him. He groaned and she sighed with extreme relief. She lifted him up by the underarms and pulled him to the front porch, laying him there. She opened the door and rolled him to the couch and laid him on it. She wiped the sweat off her face and ran into the kitchen.

She downed a glass of water. Looking at Gordo color drained from her face. If he woke up and he was still drunk he'd be mad. He'd remember…he'd be mean…..he'd hurt her. She shrieked silently and rushed to the car. Miranda was sitting stock still in her seat. She was staring at the picture. How had she gotten it? Lizzie wondered. As if reading Lizzie's mind Miranda turned her headto er.

"I was looking for some kind of weapon in the glove compartment in your car, I found this. He doesn't know…." She sighed. "He needs help Liz, he needs serious help. What's gonna stop the drunk Gordo from doing that to someone else….from doing it to you again?" Her shoulders began to shake. "Lizzi…we were his friends….we….we…." She began sobbing uncontrollably. Lizzie climbed into the truck. They locked the doors and drove away.


	5. Liars

Liars

Lizzie and Miranda sat in an uncomfortable silence for the time they were driving to Miranda's house. She had requested to be takin home and Lizzie sadly obeyed. When they pulled up in front of the house Lizzie turned to Miranda.

"Miranda, please don't tell anyone about this. About me and Gordo or the baby, I told you in strict confidence. No one can know, alright." Lizzie begged tears visible in her big, hazel eyes. Miranda pulled Lizzie into a hug as Lizzie began to cry.

"Don't worry Lizzie, I won't tell anyone. I promise." If Lizzie had seen the smirk on Miranda's face she would have know she was lying as Miranda pretended to comfort her friend.

Miranda opened her door and locked it as soon as she entered. Her family wasn't home which was visible to see. She sighed and walked into her bedroom. Locking her door and making sure there was no way anyone could see into the room she stripped down into nothing but her undwear and bra and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her figure.

"LIzzie you idiot," She began. Making sure the camera caught every word. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie you've made a big mistake." Miranda sighed. "You stopped Gordo," She said. Taking an ice cube fromt eh bowl she traced every line around her assets. "I wanted it, Lizzie, don't you see? I wanted what he did to you. What you considered so awful. And now my dear Lizzie, you will pay. You trusted me, that was and is a very big mistake." She put the ice cube between her lips and closed her mouth, sucking on the ice cube she lay back onteh bed in a sensual position and faced the camera once again. "Prepare yourself Lizzie McGuire, for hell on earth." She fell backwards and hit a button, the camera clicked and shut off.


	6. Gossip

Gossip

Lizzie woke up to a buzzing outside her window. Dazed she got up and put a robe over her boyshorts and tank top, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Opening the shutters to her window she yawned and looked out to see half of the Hillridge media looking at her. "What the hell?" She thought as a thousand cameras began clicking at her.

"Stop!" She cried and ran downstairs to find her mom, dad, and Matt fixated over the newspaper. Matt looked up first at his now clearly awake sister.

"Lizzie!" He cried and grabbed the newspaper and hit it out of site.

"What does it say Matt?" She asked choking. Her mother and father looked downwith a look of disgust and horror on their faces. Matt looked down. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she began to shake. She didn't even know what it said yet it was already affecting her.

Matt saw the pain in her eyes and expression, the way her body was shaking and her tears. He hated tears especially when they came from his older sister. Reluctantly he pulled the newspaper out of his pocket and handed it to her sadly. He knew what it said wasn't true, but for some reason his parents did and that sickened him.

With shaking hands LIzzie opened the folded paper and stared in complete terror at the front page. It was her, but not just her, it was her...in the back of Gordo's truck when he...when he'd raped her. How had they gotten this picture, if someone had taken it why hadn't they helped her? Next to it was her school picture. Below the pictures was a caption saying Lizzie McGuire:Town Angel or Town Slut?

She knew why they had printed this. She was an Honor Roll studen, she'd been to the President's banquet three times at the White House, flown first class, and once in Hillridge, and she was soon to be the intern to the Senator of California. As bizarre and untrue as it seemed it was true, she'd been in the paper many times and for the editor this was just something else to publicize. She read the article quickly yet thourougly. It had pictures of her naked in her bathroom and shower and her bedroom.All of her parts were of course bleeped out and the backgroudn which was her house was different, it was of somewhere else, like a club or something. In short it was accusing of good girl Lizzie McGuire of being a porn star.

Lizzie began hyperventilating and dropped the paper. Her parents didn't move. Matt lept into action and grabbed her a paper bag from the counter. After breathing in and out for a few moment Lizzie calmed down a bit although the tears never ceased. Matt hugged his 18 year old sister as she sobbed, she had every reason to. Her life was being ruined, he just didn't know why.

When her crying had subsided to mere hiccups he let her go and walked to his zombified parents who in the hour and a half that their daughter had been crying on their 15 year old's shoulders had not even acknowledged her entrance to the room.

"Mom, Dad, snap out of it!" He yelled. His mother shrieked and his father jumped out of his chair. "What is your guys's problem?" He asked. "Your daughter has been crying for an hour and a half and you haven't done a thing about it." He paused. "You don't actually think tha t stuff is true about Lizzie do you?" Matt cried, his mouth agape.

"We don't have a daughter," Jo McGuire replied quietly. "And if we did she certainly wouldn't be a porn star." She finished flatly.

"LIzzie who?" Sam McGure stated. The dazed parents left the roomna nd walked up the stairs. Lizzie just stared after them in utter disbelief as did her brother. Her trembling returned but the sobs did not. She was to stunned. Lizzie looked down at the offending article, searching for the name of the person who obviously hated her somuch. Scanning it her eyes rested on the author.

Miranda Sanchez

LIzzie's eyes and her mouth were left gaping. "She lied..." She whispered before fainting onto the kitchen tile.


	7. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

Lizzie awoke on her couch at seven o'clock that night. Matt was at her side, worry visible in his eyes. Reaching her hand up she felt a cold cloth on her forhead, to her side she noticed the newspaper. The awful newspaper. The one that had lost her her parents and her friends. Lizzie fell back onto the couch and groaned, how could this happen? Bolting up she thought of someone else that couldn't read this article. Jumping off the couch, knocking the newspaper and the cloth to the floor she started scratching her hands fast, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Where's Gordo, Matt? Have you heard from him?" She asked, trying to keep her tears in.

"He's in the kitchen." Matt said quietly, standing up to his sister to give her a hug, she accepted it with a thank you as well before heading into the kitchen. Gordo was sitting at the dinner table, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Lizzie's hands shaking as well as Gordo's shoulders she put her hand on him as she sat in the chair nearest. He jumped, before seeing her face.

"Gordo, it's me." She said, her voice faint, almost gone.

"Lizzie! Oh god Lizzie, this is all my fault. Last night and...and..." Tears were streaming down his face as she put her arms around her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Gordo, what are we going to do?" She asked, her voice quivering as it got louder.

"Lizzie, come with me, just come." He begged with his eyes imploringly. She got up and they went to Gordo's black corvette. Driving Lizzie didn't know where they were going but at this point she was sure it was better than what they were leaving, Matt was sitting in the backseat, watching the scenery pass. All three were thinking the same thing, what were they in for?

Sorry so short, but I'm having major writer's block right now!

Love Roxy


	8. Fresh Starts

Chapter 8

Lizzie sat in the front seat of Gordo's corvette, the window down and her head propped in her hand with her elbow on the door where the window would be if it were up. Matt lay in the back seat, tears silently and slowly running down his face and Gordo driving down the highway. None of them were sure where they were going but they were all sure that they were going somewhere where they would be able to re-think everything. Lizzie hadn't thought to pack a bag for her or Matt. Neither had Gordo. The only thing they had was each person's two credit cards and Lizzie and Gordo's drivers licenses and Matt's permit. For some reason the three were sure they would be needing it.

Lizzie reached over to the radio and turned it to 94.5 where the song All That I've Got by The Used was playing. Placing her sock covered feet on the dashboard she rested her forhead on her knees. Gordo reached over and put his hand on the back of Lizzie's head and ran his fingers through her hair. Reaching up she took his hand and held it, bringing it in front of her she kissed it before placing their hands, entertwined, behind the gearshift. Matt lay still in the back, wondering what he was going to do for or with is sister and her boyfriend.

"Liz, what are we going to do?" Gordo asked, as he pulled up outside a burger king.

"I don't know, I don't know anything right now." She said shaking her head while Matt ordered a big mac and some fries.

"Me neither," Matt piped as Gordo took his turn ordering.

"Where are we anyway?" Gordo asked Matt, Lizzie ordered herself a Mcflurry and a salad. Not very hungry.

"We're a few miles from Sacramento." Matt said, handing the cashier his credit card, the two looked at him. "It's on me," He said, holding up his hands. They sat in silence, watching each other eat and thinking about the next step. Matt gobbled his food down and Lizzie chewed nervously on her salad. Gordo munched on a fry and all three set their wallets in the center of the table.

"Well?" Lizzie asked.

"What?" Matt replied.

"Fresh start somewhere new or go back to hell?" She answered in a question. Matt and Gordo looked at each other. Both knowing that Lizzie would not go back to Hill Ridge, no matter what they said. Putting their hands in the table they looked at her. "Fresh start it is," Lizzie answered and placed her hand on theirs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaycie Garet sat on a bench outside of the new Wal-Mart waiting for her boyfriend David Masters to come and get her. Her younger brother, Jake Garet, sat next to her twiddling his thumbs and humming an irritating tune. The two wore clothing they thought they'd never be caught dead in and were holding bags of clothing they'd just bought for their "New Life." Smacking Jake on the back of the had Kaycie wiped a tear away as she removed the L ring on her left ring finger.

"Lizzie McGuire is no more," She said and threw the ring in the waste paper basket as David pulled up in his new blue beetle.

"Gosh, took ya long enough..." Kaycie joked as best she could, pushing a brown lock of hair from her eyes. Straightened and layered she did not look like the girl she was when she had walked into the store. Jake sitting next to her looked different as well. His blonde hair with a few blue streaks matched his blue contacts. Regardless if his eyes were already that color they had bought them any way.

"So, DAVID, where to?" Kaycie asked her boyfriend, taking his hand. He'd gone out to buy the three a condo and their new car. When he traded in his black corvette he had almost cried. When Kaycie had cut off his curly brown hair and replaced it with a spiky do he could have cried harder. But they all knew that these changes were necissary to avoid questions.

"You'll see," He said, squeezing her hand. He saw in her eyes how hard she was trying to smile through all this. Her life as Lizzie McGuire was over and would never again return. She was Kaycie Garet now and they had to live with it. David knew that his girlfriend was not going to be the same girl he had fallen in love with and that was one thing that was killing him inside. But he couldn't let her see, she was weak enough without trying to fix him and failing. Jake was taking this better than he thought, or maybe he was wrong. The boy hadn't once complained about his sisters decision. David now wondered why he hadn't. Jake had truly matured.

"Alright," Kaycie said with false enthusiasm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two 18 year olds and 15 year old pulled into the parking lot of a middle class apartment complex. The buildings were all the same color. Kaycie choked on the gum in her mouth and put a piece of her chocolate-caramel colored hair behind her ear, her contact green eyes tearing up.

"It's...it's great David." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek and taking her clothing out of the trunk, furniture came next. Their credit card bills, she was sure, were going to be to the extreme.

"Thanks babe," He said. Referring to her with the new nickname they'd agreed upon. Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed the key out of David's hands laughing at the two of them and raced up the two flights of stairs to their new home...and their new life.

**Interesting turn? I think so. Well I hope you guys liked it. I updated this and Give Me Back My Baby too. So I hope you guys R&R and thanx for reading! I'll update again this week. Or atleast I'll try.**

**Mriss Roxy**


	9. Tears

Chapter 9-Tears

Miranda sat on her queen size bed in the McGuire's home. She giggled. Something in the McGuire parents had snapped & that is when they mysteriously forgot their daughter...disowned her in some words. They hadn't forgotten their son but then they weren't acknowledging him either. Miranda had come over as soon as she saw Gordo's black corvette back out of the McGuire driveway; Lizzie & Matt in tow. Miranda did not stop for very long to ponder where they were going. She had now succeeded in convincing Sam and Jo that she was their daughter that had disappeared years ago and now she was back. The fact that the Sanchez home had burned down tragically killing a mother, father...and a daughter was odd that there was no suspicion on the new daughter of the McGuire's. Miranda Sanchez was dead...Lizzie McGuire was born.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kaycie Garet stood on the small porch outside her new condo watching the sun go down. Her brother, Jake, sat lazily on the couch flipping through channels until he settled on Pimp My Ride. Kaycie took in the smell of the rain to come and went inside, shutting the screen door.

As Kaycie began to boil water for spaghetti her boyfriend, David, walked through the door, covered in dirt and oil. David had recently taken a job at the Les Shwab three miles away. Jake was working the late shift at the movie theater. Kaycie herself was working part-time at the daycare down the street.

"Hey Babe," She said sweetly, putting her hand on the back of his neck and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hey," He kissed her again.

"Day go ok?" She asked, pouring noodles into the bubbling water.

"Work, it was work..." David opened the fridge and pulled a gatorade bottle full of water and chugged it, throwing the bottle into the sink. "You?"

"Daycare's great...Tania Mione learned to write her name today." Kaycie said quietly, stirring the pasta.

"I'm glad," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "How bout you Jake?" He asked, directing his attention to the fifteen year old with a fake drivers license in the living room.

"Mmm..." He shrugged, not moving his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower kay Liz...I mean ok Kayc honey?" She turned and kissed him on the lips, wishing she could run her hands through his brown curls again, but they were no longer there.

"Alright babe," She said and returned to her cooking, hoping she would forget that he had just called her Liz. Sighing she pulled her new chocolate-caramel hair into a messy ponytail. She never saw the look of pain on David's face, the look he gave to his destroyed girlfriend as he walked up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jake finished up his pasta and stood up from his chair, picking up his plate. Kaycie was clearing up the dinner dishes and setting them in the sink. "Kayc are you ok?" Jake asked, helping his sister clear the table.

"Yeah Jake why?" False cheer in her voice. "Isn't this place great?" She asked, her voice shaking. With that Jake slammed the plate into the sink, glass flying at them.

"Dammit Lizzie!" He yelled, tears rising in his throat. "Why do you have to hid how you feel?" He yelled, hot tears stinging his cheeks. "How the hell can you pretend that nothing happened to you? That Miranda didn't do anything? How?" He began to cry harder. "I hate this Liz, hate seeing you like this. Hiding everything. I hate what's happened to you!" He just now noticed his sister's racking sobs.

"Jake...I..." He slammed his fist on the counter.

"The name is Matt." He stated, grabbing the keys and left as Lizzie fell to the floor, sobbing violently. David bounded down the stairs, Jake's yells having awakened him.

"When he looked into the kitchen h saw his girlfriend broken and defeated on the floor. Taking her in his arms he ran his hands through her hair and let her cry. Tears slowly running down his own cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Well sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busy! It's the first damn week of school & it's ALREADY dramatic ugh. Ne ways this here is my outlet so your guys's feedback is a big deal to me! R&R! _

_Mriss Roxy_


	10. Broken Dreams

**Chapter 10-Broken Dreams**

Miranda Sanchez stood quietly at the two headstones in front of her. The names ingraved in them heavily, it felt as if they were towering over her even though they were only two feet tall. Jo and Sam McGuire had died. . .only several weeks after their hispanic "missing" daughter showed upon their doorstep, completing all of their dreams. So to speak. Miranda wiped a tear from her eye. This was not how things were supposed to work out. Things were supposed to be better. . .but now that the McGuire parents were dead. . .they'd died from broken hearts. . .hearts they had no idea were broken. Miranda whiped a tear from her eye and headed towards her red Mercendes Benz that the McGuire's had given her the week before. Slammin the car door shut she started the car and drove away. Not sure where she was headed. Anywhere but HillRidge. . .anywhere. All of her plans, her hopes, and her dreams had been broken.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sitting silently in the doctor's office waiting for her name to be calle dsat Kaycie Garet. Something had to explain the puking and the continuous nausea, that and the unexplainable craving for pickles in yogurt. She sighed. . .hoping upon hope that she wasn't what she thought she was. Jake. . .Matt . . had taken off a week ago, that night and come back the next night. David sat with his hand clenched tightly in Kaycie's while her brother sat at home, impatiently waiting for news. They weren't sure if it would be a good or a bad thing if they were to have a baby. Kaycie knew that it was tough for Matt to be called Jake or Gordo to be called David. Not one of the three ever considered going back to HillRidge. . .that was their past now .. .and they weren't going back. No matter how many outbursts there were.

Sighing Kaycie squeezed David's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently before the nurse walked out. He missed Lizzie.. .and her blonde curls, now it was Kaycie with caramel hair and it was very straight. Coughing a bit the nurse choked out the name. "Kaycie Garet," She said. "Follow me," She stated at them. The couple followed. Wondering what was going to happen after today.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jake Garet sat nervously on the sofa, one knee bouncing up and down as another episode of Smallville came on the television. He'd been through three hours of this show and he was getting very tired of waiting for whatever was next. Sighing he stood up and began pacing for a bit before heading to the kitchen. Tapping his fingers on the counter he silently wondered what to do to make the time pass faster other than watching some superdude & his problems on tv. Running his hand through his hair Jake pulled a Dr.Pepper out of the fridge and chucked half of it before stopping. Setting it on the counter he burped right as the door opened.

First to walk in was David, Jake jumped over the counter and over to his sister who had just entered the living room. She looked at him, confusion visible in her eyes.

"What'd the doctor say?" He asked anxiously. She sighed and took his hand.

"Jake. . .Matt. . .I'm. . I'm going to have a baby." She said softly. He looked at her dumbfounded. David closed the door and hung up his and Kaycie's coats.

"Wow.. ." Jake said slowly. Kaycie nodded and walked towards the back porch.

"Every dream I had for myself is ruined Matty . ..ever dream." She said. David walked towards his girlfriend who was now leaning against the rail as they were on the sixth floor. "I'm sorry Gordo." She said turning around, tears visible in her eyes now. Kissing him with extreme passion she let go of his hand and without another second passing by Jake was at his side as Kaycie Garet. . .Lizzie McGuire fell backwards from the porch and down. . .down down. . .

------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:To be totally honest that actually isn't where I saw this story going but hey get this.. . that's how it turned out. Jsut wait for my next chapter! PS SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I'M SUPER SORRY! R&R!**

**Love Mriss Roxy **


	11. Loss

**Disclaimer: Kay, I am so sorry that this story took me so long to update. But for the last little while my life hasn't been in the position to do much writing. Then when I had the chance I was totally having writer's block,ya know? Thank you to all who've been so dedicated to reading these and look out to my soon to come Instant Star & Life With Derek fics! R&R I 3 YOU GUYS :D Here is the finaly chapter of In Life There Will Be . . . Grab a box of tissue, some chocolate & enjoy.**

Chapter 11-Loss

For a moment David . . . Gordo stood shell shocked. His girlfriend . . .Lizzie she'd just . . .she'd just killed herself or at least attempted to. Gordo was shaken out of his trance by Matt, "Gordo you IDIOT let's go, we've got to help her. We've got to save Lizzie." Matt yelled at him. Without another thought between the two they ran down the several flights of stairs to find Lizzie, planted into the hood of a red Mercedes Benz. The driver was staring mouth agape at what had just happened. A young caramel haired woman had just fallen onto her car, why?

* * *

Miranda couldn't believe what she was staring at. A girl had just fallen onto her car. Several weeks ago she would've been pissed out of her mind. Now all she could think about was, why had she done it? What could have been so bad that this girl wanted to die? Miranda opened the door and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. With one hand of her mouth and the other holding her back she stared into the blank, expressionless eyes of Lizzie McGuire.

How could she not recognize those eyes? Those big hazel eyes that at one time had held so much life and emotion were now staring blankly through her. Miranda choked. This at one time had been exactly what she wanted. She'd wanted Lizzie to die, she'd wanted to carry Gordo's baby and have Lizzie's family, Lizzie's life. Now she'd killed her own parents, Lizzie's had died as well, and now Lizzie was lying on her Mercedes, to her she'd died. That's when she heard that all too familiar milky, sweet voice that she'd longed for all her life.

"MIRANDA?" Gordo cried as he rushed to his girlfriend's side with her brother.

"G. . .Gordo?" Miranda choked. Tears were falling down Miranda Sanchez's face, something she hadn't done and meant for so long. Their lives had been torn apart in only a few short months. Without saying another word Miranda sat on the curb and began sobbing.

* * *

**AN: There's another chapter! One more to go & we are finished, man I was almost crying when I wrote this. Sorry it's so short but with Miranda and Gordo I decided he didn't know what to say to her, I mean what COULD he say? Ne ways R&R! tear**

**M**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

The police officers and ambulance had taken Lizzie to the hospital and for 48 hours she'd been on life support. With one final hug, kiss, and vow of love Gordo had said they could take her off life support.

At 4:52 A.M. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire passed away, leaving behind her younger brother, boyfriend, and someone who'd betrayed her so badly that she'd killed herself.

Gordo and Matt went back to the apartment and finished any packing they had. The two were headed East, to New York or Boston. Somewhere in that area where Matt was accepted early into a school for young mucisians. He'd found in Lizzie's "will" that she'd left this huge fund for him, just him. He couldn't believe that the girl who'd used to call him worm and porcupine had been saving money for him the whole time.

Lizzie had left anything else she had to her boyfriend, her brother benefited as well, but neither of them truly cared. There was now this void in their lives, their sunshine . . .she was gone. They had her buried by the ocean, a beautiful stone angel laid upon her as her final resting place. They had roses delivered daily, Red & Yellow love & friendship. Lizzie would have been proud that they continued living, but she wouldn't have been happy if she could see the tears they cried everyday, they knew that. They knew she was watching them but they couldn't help but be jealous that they weren't with her. Miranda for unknown reasons turned herself in for the degridation of character and murder. She was sentenced to 45-life in the California state penitentary.

As for the child that Lizzie had been pregnant with was name Kaycie Spencer. That way it had a girl and boy name for they never knew the gender. Lizzie would have been happy and there was even a smaller angel stone placed next to hers.

_Here Lies Elizabeth Brooke McGuire  
__Gone too soon, loved forever  
__Amazing sister, girlfriend . . . and mother_

_Here Lies Kaycie Spencer Gordon McGuire  
__Beautiful, Beloved Child who never knew life  
__But will know the mother of everyones dreams._

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN:There's tears in my eyes, for real. How sad! I hope you all enjoyed that story, I loved writing it! read and review! so not what I was expecting but that's what came out of my head, sad.**

**M**


End file.
